


Only God Can Judge

by shinvermouthea



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Impregnation, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Mpreg, Multi, Trans Female Character, daddy dom, mommy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinvermouthea/pseuds/shinvermouthea
Summary: Okay. I can explain. See, on tumblr, I hitched my online brand to Lucario via Lucario chatposts (kinda like the ones I made for the gay dads au, except with me and lucario and before I did those ones). People enjoyed them, I did more of them, they started implying I might have a thing for lucario and, well, once you speak a thing into existence.... So yeah, technically it's a self insert/lucario but I couldn't find a tag for that and if I say LucarioxReader, you can pretend it's YOU lucario is being intimate with and share the shame and guilt with me. Some pet play, some light bdsm because even though i'm not into the scene it's still kinda neat. i wouldn't do it with a real dude, cause i don't trust like that, not anymore, but hey with a telepathic dog who hugs back and can fuck? why not.





	1. Chapter 1

“Time to wake up, pet,” Lucario whispered in my ears. I woke up slowly, becoming aware of the large, furry torso I was clinging to. After a minute of relaxing, my head on his chest next to his spike, listening to his heartbeat, he spoke up again. “I said it’s time to wake up. Don’t be naughty and try to sleep in, okay?”

  
I shot up, letting him go and sitting upright. “Sorry, sir.”

  
“That’s alright, baby girl, I know how much you love to cuddle,” he put his paws on my cheek as he spoke, stroking it with a gentleness that belied his incredible power. “Let’s get some breakfast.”

  
After that we got out of bed, and he put my collar on me, and we went downstairs to the kitchen. “It’s my turn to cook,” he said, and got out a frying pan and some eggs. I sat at the table, and we talked while the eggs were cooking. About our week. About what we had planned later. Little things like that. When the eggs were done, he laid mine down in front of me and kissed the top of my head, then sat down next to me. We held hands while we ate (or, well, I held his paw and he held my hand) and he started rubbing my leg with his foot.

  
“We have all day to ourselves; what do you want to do?” he asked me.

  
“Whatever you want to do, sir.” I smile at him, and he responds with his own smile. He gets up, and picks me up out of my chair bridal style.

  
“Why don’t we watch some tv, my pet?”

  
“Sounds good, sir,”

  
He sat down on the couch, still holding me. I put my arms around his neck, careful to avoid his spike, and buried my face in his shoulder. His fur is fairly short. Not quite fluffy, but still pleasant to the touch. He then laid me down carefully on his lap, like he was afraid I might break with the slightest touch, and started petting my hair as he turned on the tv.

  
I sat there, listening to him breathe, feeling his heartbeat, while he watched some the today show. I wanted to say something snarky about their terrible journalistic standards and the lack of a leftist viewpoint in news, but it was a nice moment and they were just talking about some youtube star I had never heard of so it seemed irrelevant anyway.

  
He chuckled, though, and said “You’re such a firebrand. I love that about you.” He put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me in for a kiss. It was a chaste kiss, no tongue, but not one without lust. He growled, and in little more than a whisper, he said “Take off your clothes.”

  
I blushed at that. “H-here?”

  
He laughed. “Yes, here.”

  
I got up, and took off my shirt and bra at the same time, then kicked off my pants and panties. He eyed me hungrily, like a wolf looking at a rabbit.

  
“Already hard, I see,” he said with a chuckle. “It’s because you lack discipline. But that’s not your fault, my pet; your species just can’t handle themselves the way mine can. Now, sit back down on my lap.”

  
I sat back down. His fur was still a bit warm from where I had been sitting, but it still felt a bit cool on my testicles. My dick was stuck between our stomachs, my butt resting on his lap, and my legs were on both sides of him. The air was a bit cold on my back, and I shivered.

  
“A bit cold, my pet? We can’t have that, can we?” and with that, he wrapped his arms around me, his left arm around my shoulders, and his right one on my lower back.

  
“There, is that better?”

  
“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

  
“Of course. I have to provide for my pet, don’t I? That’s just responsible pet ownership. And I do own you, isn’t that right?” As he said that, his right arm shifted, and he grabbed my butt with his paw, causing me to shudder involuntarily.

  
“Yes, sir, you own me.”

  
“And this is my property, then, right?”

  
“Yes, sir, you can do whatever you want with it.”

  
“Hmm,” he hummed, and brought his other paw down to my other cheek. He started rubbing them, hard, and I tried to stifle a moan. “So nice, your butt. I really do love it. So firm, yet bouncy,” and as he said “bouncy,” as if to prove a point, he slapped my left cheek, and I audibly gasped. “I own this butt, right, my pet? And I can do to it what I like?”

  
“Yes, sir.”

  
“Is there any limit to what’s mine? Your lips, your breasts, your penis, your testicles, your anus?”

  
“Sir, I’m still my own person. If you push me too far, I can say ‘stop,’ and you’ll stop, sir.”

  
“That’s right. When we play, I’m in charge, but when we don’t, we’re equals. And right now, we’re playing, isn’t that right?”

  
“Yes, sir.”

  
“Tell me what you want, and I might give it to you.”

  
“I… uhm…” I stammered

  
“Come on, use your words. I already know what you want, but I want to hear it from you.”

  
“I want you inside me, sir. I want you to wreck me.”

  
“And do you want it here?” Lucario asked. “Right on this couch?”

  
“N…no, it’ll be hard to clean, and I don’t want guests to sit where we made love…”

  
“Then where?” he said, playing with my asscheeks almost absentmindedly.

  
“The bedroom, please, sir.”

  
“Hmm. I’ll have to think about this, pet. I want to just lift you up onto my dick right here, and make you scream my name while I’m watching Price is RIght. You know how much I love Drew Carrey, and I’d sure hate to miss it because my pet doesn’t want to get the sofa dirty.”

  
I started to shiver at that. Thinking about him man-handling me, pushing me on and off his dick, while he just sits and watches the showcase showdown like he wasn’t wrecking me was a bit exciting. But, the couch was cloth, and it could stain, and I didn’t know how to get cum stains out of a sofa and had no real desire to find out.

  
“Please take me upstairs, daddy.”

  
I could feel his erection start to rise against my buttcheeks, and he scooped me up into his arms and stood up at the same time. He loved being called daddy, but I always thought it was a bit weird, so I only pull it out when I absolutely want to make him do something.

  
“Alright, pet, you’ve convinced me. I’ll do it your way this time.”

  
I clung to him as he carried me up the stairs, his powerful arms holding me tight against him. It didn’t take long for him to crest the staircase and enter the bedroom. Lucario are fairly fast pokemon, after all. He laid me down gently on the bed, and then got in on the other side.

  
“Lick it,” he said, as he parted his legs to show his erection. It looked just like a human erection, though the color was a bit off.

  
I moved in front of his crotch, hugged his hips and started by sucking on his balls. His breath hitched a bit, telling me he liked it, and I moved on to the shaft. I slowly licked from the base all the way up to the head, and then rubbed my face against it. He started breathing a bit heavier.

  
“I thought you had more discipline than me?” I asked before I took his head in my mouth. I held my tongue against his dick, creating a bit of a vacuum as I moved up and down. The head of his dick would hit the back of my throat occasionally as I moved to a steady rhythm.

  
“Brat,” he said, as he started moaning. It felt good, making him feel good. So much so that when he finally told me to stop, I hummed disapprovingly.

  
“Come on, pet, there’ll be plenty of time for you to suckle me to completion later. For now, you said you wanted me inside you, right? So, go lie down on your back while I get you ready.”

  
I did as I was told, and he walked towards the drawer to get out some supplies. Some lubricant, some rope, and a blindfold. He set them on the nightstand next to me, and started petting my cheeks.

  
“So, what’s our safeword?”

  
“Luvdisc.”

  
“That’s right. When do you use it?”

  
“When I can’t handle it.”

  
“That's right. I shouldn’t push you to that point, since I can read your aura, but it’s important you know you can use your safeword whenever you need or want to. I’ll start with the rope.”

  
He then tied my wrists to the headboard, taking special care to make sure they weren’t too tight. I tested to make sure I was restrained, and was unable to move, so his knots worked. How he tied knots with paws I don’t know, but he sure did a good job with it. Next, he put the blindfold on.

  
“How’s that?”

  
“It’s good, sir.”

  
“Good. Now, let’s have a little fun before we start,” he said, and then started moving his paws on me. First, he stroked my thigh lightly, and I moaned at the contact. Then, my other thigh, then, my belly, and then he ran his paws lightly over my breasts. “These are so lovely, if I had a favorite part of you, I think these would be it. But then, every part of you is so beautiful, I don’t think I could choose.”

  
After he said that, he started to play with my nipples, first by twisting them between his paws, causing me to moan louder and louder. Then he started to flick them with his tongue, roughly tweaking it before sucking on it. He did this for about two minutes, one minute for each nipple, and I felt high from the pleasure. Then he stopped. He stepped away from me, and I became afraid that he had left me alone, that he had abandoned me to watch Drew Carrey describe some showcase while I lay there, tied up, blindfolded, and with an erection screaming to be touched. Just as I started to get anxious, that was when I felt him on my erection.

  
“Shh, don’t worry, I’m still here, my pet. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and now that you’ve felt the absence of my touch, I think you’re ready to feel more fondly for it.”

  
I wanted to say something snarky, but before I could think of anything, I could feel cold lubricant on my asshole.

  
“If you can’t say something nice, pet, then don’t say anything at all,” he said, letting me know how little he appreciated my pre-snark to his well-intentioned witticism. I huffed a little. Surely I was entitled to an interior life.

  
“Sorry, pet. You are, it’s just you know how intimacy makes me. It’s like I can feel what you’re feeling, in addition to what I’m feeling. I couldn’t not hear your thoughts no matter how much I try. If you could only feel a fraction of what I feel when we make love, you’d love yourself as much as I love you.”

  
He then started getting to work, stretching me out. First digit in, I start breathing loudly. Second digit in, and I start to moan. Third digit, I’m already starting to feel full. Once he starts stretching his fingers out, I feel a hunger inside me. “Hurry, please, I need you. Please, daddy, please,”

  
“Heh, you must really need me, huh?” he said, and in response I started moving down on his fingers, pushing them further inside me. “Okay, pet, okay, I get it,”

  
He pulled his digits out of me, and before I could whine at the emptiness inside me, that’s when he pulled my legs up.

  
“I’d tell you to hold these for me, but you’re a little tied up right now,” he said, laughing at his own joke. “Guess I just have to aim well, huh? Lucky for us, my aura spheres always hit, if you know what I mean.” I couldn’t see him, but I knew he had a shit eating grin on his face.

  
Then I could feel him, right on my hole, his head poking at it. “I think I’m good to go, what do you think, pet?”

  
“Mmm-hmm.”

"Words, pet. I want to hear them.”

  
“Yes, sir, you’re good, sir.”

  
“That’s what I want to hear,” he said, and he kissed me just as he entered e. I could feel his head push through my hole as he pushed his tongue into my mouth, like he was trying to eat my moans. He moved in slowly, and I felt myself getting fuller and fuller as he kissed me rougher and rougher, tongue rolling around my tongue, feeling the roof of my mouth. Just hungry, random thrusts of his tongue while he pushed himself inside me so carefully and calmly, like he needed another outlet for his passion or he’d just end up jackhammering me (not that I’d hate that). Finally, he broke the kiss, licking my cheek as he started hitting the back of my walls with his dick. I felt his balls hit my ass just as he started biting my neck, and in that moment, I felt so full, so attended to, so loved, that I just had to whisper, “I love you,” to him.

  
“I love you, too,” he said, and gave me another chaste kiss on the mouth. “Are you ready for me to start pumping?”

  
“Such a romantic,” I said, and that got a laugh from him. “Please, I need it.”

  
“Okay, my pet,” and he started moving faster, in, out, in, out, moving to an ever-changing rhythm, faster and faster. The feeling as he started finding his rhythm was indescribable, an orgasmic feeling that made my entire body quake with pleasure. Then, without warning, he started pumping my cock, too, slow and steady at first, but then he moved to match the pace of his thrusts. I almost couldn’t handle it, the sensations all at once. It felt like I was dissolving, somehow, like I was coming undone with pleasure. He chuckled the same wry chuckle as always, as though he weren’t also fit to burst from pleasure.

  
“Discipline,” he said, “It’s all about discipline. That’s why I can talk like a normal person, and you’re panting like the dog in heat that you are.”

  
Dog. Yes. His dog. His pet. My master, my Lucario. Focusing on that, on the pleasure I was giving him, and the pleasure he was gifting me, it was enough to push me over the edge. I came, feeling myself cum all over myself. Still, though, he thrust in me, and I became more and more sensitive to it, to the point where it almost hurt.

  
“My pet, do you want it in you or on you?”

  
“In, please, impregnate me. I want your baby.”

  
“Heh, if it were possible, I could think of no better woman to birth my child than you. Still, who knows. No one knows how pokemon give birth. Perhaps you will carry my seed, someday.”

  
The idea excited me, though I knew it was an impossibility. Still, we liked to play this game, that I was his breeding bitch, that he was going to impregnate me. It probably should have made me more dysphoric, but somehow it helped, as though he really believed that despite both our biology that someday he might give me a baby.

  
As I was thinking about it, I felt him cum inside me. I squeezed around him, trying to pull every last drop of cum from him.

  
“Greedy,” he said. “So insatiable. Here, since you love cum so much, clean my hand.”

  
He pushed it in my mouth, and I tasted myself. I licked carefully, making sure to get every bit of cum from his paw so it wouldn’t dry. It was such a pain, washing dried cum off him, and it was a chore he always made me do. I didn’t mind, it was just something I would prefer to not do, if at all possible.

  
“Here we go,” he said, taking off my blindfold. It hurt, a bit, adjusting to the light, and while I tried to get my bearings again, he untied my ropes. “You did such a good job, today. You did everything I asked.”

  
“I love doing what you ask, sir.”

  
“Heh, I know. Come here,” he said, pulling me into his side. “Let’s cuddle for a while. I’ll set an alarm in case we fall asleep. I know how much you like to cuddle after sex.”

  
I put my head on his chest, just above his spike, and throw my arms around his neck, and my legs around his.  
“Just like a komala,” he said with a smile. He started nuzzling the top of my head while he wrapped his arms around me. I laid down, with my eyes closed, listening to the sound of his breath and his heartbeat.

  
“I love you,” I said.

  
“I love you, too, my beautiful, intelligent, caring, and most wonderful pet.


	2. Only Amida Buddha Can Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone on tumblr asked for an ass eating sequel and i decided to do the VERY unwise move of being moved to make more self indulgent porn

"So beautiful," he said, smiling softly at me. It was the next day, and he'd asked me to get naked again. He motioned for me to come closer, and I did.

"So obedient, my pet," he said, as he started rubbing my thighs. He was seated at the foot of the bed, and I was standing right in front of him. "Stay right there."

He then started moving his hands, starting from my thighs, and moving up to my chest. He was much larger than the average Lucario; an extra large size, he was over six feet tall. Part of the reason his former trainer liked him so much, and the reason why he left him when said trainer retired.

"Heh, I see you like this little massage I'm giving you," he said, grabbing at my erect dick.

"I wouldn't call feeling me up a massage."

"Touche, my pet. Perhaps you'd like one?"

"I am a bit sore after last night."

"I did run you through your paces, didn't I? Okay, lie on the bed face down and I'll start rubbing."

I did as he asked, and he began rubbing my feet first. He was using his aura to help knead the muscles, so I felt a bit of warmth in his touch as he massaged my muscles. He moved slowly, deliberately, from one side to the other, up to my calves, up to my thighs, to my back, and finally to my shoulders. I was a bit surprised; I thought he would have gotten too horny once he got to my ass.

"I told you; discipline. I can do this," he said, and started kneading my ass with his paws, "without needing to release inside you. I could do this all day and not even get hard; can you? I bet you're already leaking all over our sheets like the naughty pet you are." 

It was true; I was starting to leak a bit as he played with my ass cheeks. 

"I can't help it if I'm not some daoist wizard who can keep herself stiff without cumming like you are." I said.

"I'm not a daoist, I'm a lucario. And besides, it's not worth getting upset about. it just means i get to clean you up later, and you get to do the laundry." 

I laughed at that. "Get to do the laundry." I loved his dry wit sometimes.

"Alright, I think I've gotten all the knots out of this particular loaf," he said, slapping my butt for emphasis. "Turn over, I'll finish you off. Then I'll give you a shower, and you can do the laundry while I dry off."

I turned over, and he started pawing at my dick. It's hard to describe the sensation; it's like getting a handjob, except the skin feels kinda weird and there's a lot more fur involved. It felt good, though, having all his attention on me. Like he was using all his concentration just to make me cum. And he was using his aura to make me feel all warm, so I came a lot quicker than normal, all over his paw and my belly.

"Clean me up before I clean you up, pet," he said, putting his paw towards my mouth. I sucked each digit individually, being careful to get every bit out of his fur. Like I said, it's a mess to deal with once it dries. For a moment, as I started in on the last one, I thought I heard him start to moan. As though he could hear my thoughts, because he can, he quickly responded.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I'm just impressed at how fast you go at it. You used to hate tasting yourself."

"Well, having cleaned my cum off your fur, I'd rather eat it than clean it."

"Spoken like a fisherman's wife. But you don't dream of tentacruel, do you? Just me. Only me," he grabbed my chin as he said that last part, drawing me in for a kiss. It was true, I thought. After a few months of living together, all my dreams were about him. About us. And ever since he kissed me that night, I've been his and only his.

"Come on, let's get you showered. It might not be fur, but cleaning dried cum off your skin is still annoying."

*****************************************************************************************

He picked me up in his strong arms and carried me down the hall to the shower. Once there, he set me down on the bath mat while he started running the water. I felt a bit awkward, standing there naked while he got the shower to the right temperature, but he just said, "Is it awkward for a dog to sit by its owner while they fill the tub? Just stand there patiently while your master gets the water ready for you."

My heart fluttered when he called himself my master. That word had power for him. Training hard for another human, another man, fighting battle after battle, and then, once he had outlived his usefulness, his trainer left him. Probably couldn't afford to feed him, or at least that's what I hoped. I hated to think that he had spent so much time and invested so much of himself into a person who saw him as merely a tool and not a living, breathing creature. That was why he was drawn to me, he said. From the moment I laid eyes on him, I saw him not just as a pokemon, but a person. An equal. I mean, he can talk, more or less. Why wouldn't he be? Not everyone sees us that way, he told me. Even an alakazam, for all its intellect and ability, is seen as a tool. But not by me. So calling me his master, it felt like he was owning what happened to him. Making it his own. And not in a mean way; he wasn't degrading me. Not like his trainer had done to him. He was saying he was equal to me; that he could catch me and make me his own, like I could if I used a pokeball. I don't know, it probably doesn't make sense, but him calling himself my master was hot, at least.

"If you're done with your sociology assignment, the bath is ready."

"Oh, sorry, I-"

"It's fine. I know you like to intellectualize things. It's your personality. You're right, we are equals, even if I am your master and you my pet. Other people might not understand, but we do, and that's enough."

When he finished saying that, he took my hand and guided me into the shower, following me in soon after. He pet me, using a cooing voice, like he was talking to a dog or a baby. He got his soap and washcloth ready, and started washing me, starting with my face, moving down to my breasts and stomach, and then he kneeled down to get to my thighs and calves.

"Turn around, pet," he said, gently, but with a firm tone. Kind, but ready to discipline if I should disobey. Not that he had to worry about that. I hated disobeying; it felt wrong, somehow, even if the "punishments" weren't too bad. I wasn't really into spanking until he spanked my bottom raw....

"Turn around, I said." 

"S-sorry, master," I replied, turning around quickly. I had gotten lost in my head again, and my dick was once again erect. 

"That's okay, pet. I know you didn't mean it," and he started washing my back. Once he got to my ass, he started paying more attention, being a lot more thorough. Getting really far into my hole.

"M-master, are you~"

"No, pet, just making sure you're clean. I know soap isn't a lubricant, and I would never intentionally hurt you. Well, not like that anyway," he said, as he spanked me. I guess he "overheard" my memory.

"Alright, sit tight while I shampoo myself. Can't have my pet clean me, now can I? That'd be like cats and dogs getting along with each other."

He cleaned himself as I stood in the back of the shower, moving out of the way of the water or into it as he told me. Once he was rinsed off, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

"You first, pet."

He started with my hair, rubbing out most of the water still clinging to it. Then he rubbed me down, like one would a dog or small child, no eroticism involved, just pure utilitarianism. Once he was finished, he set it aside.

"I'm gonna shake off a bunch of water, then towel off. Probably blow dry a bit, too. You go on ahead and put the sheet in the washer. When you're done, put on your collar and wait for me on the bed. And, don't put on any clothes, okay pet? Can you do that for your master?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Once I'm dry I'll come for you. You just wait and think about all the things I'm gonna do to you," he said, putting his paw on my chin and pulling me in for a kiss. "Get going."

"Yes, sir."

*****************************************************************************************

It didn't take long to get the laundry started and the spare sheets on the bed. I sat there, cross legged, playing with the tag that said "Property of Lucario." I wasn't sure what he had planned. Was he gonna have me get on all fours and fuck me doggy style? Seemed like his style. Was he gonna just lie me down and hold my legs over my head while he pounded me raw again? Or was he gonna make good on his threat and fuck me on his lap? He could try to switch things up and have me fuck him, but he knows I've been hesitant to top since I almost broke my dick that one time. My mind was racing with possibilities when I heard a knock. I let go of my tag and sat up straight, looking at the door, waiting for him to come in.

It took him a moment to come in. Whether it was because he had some issues with the door knob or because he wanted to keep me waiting with anticipation, I wasn't sure. But as soon as he walked in, he smiled at me.

"Good girl, you followed my directions exactly. And you even replaced the sheets. I forgot to tell you to do that. Such a clever little puppy," he said, petting my head. It felt good to be stroked and praised. I couldn't help but giggle and smile at that.

"Now, what do I want to do to you? Hmm, I have so many options."

I trembled a bit at that. I was so excited, waiting for him to do something, anything to me. I wanted him so badly, wanted to please him, make my master happy and proud of me.

"I know. Get on all fours, now," he said, his tone commanding. I guess we were both in master and pet mode.

I did as he said, and I heard him getting on the bed. 

"Stay right there, okay baby girl? I don't want you to move at all."

"Yes, master."

He put his paws on my butt, and he started stroking it, gently. Caressing it softly, gingerly. Then, he started to pull my cheeks apart. I felt the cold air on my hole, and shuddered a bit.

"Ittadikmasu," he said, and I wanted to make fun of him for it, but he stuck his tongue inside me before I could. All I could do was moan as I felt him enter me, wriggling his tongue deep inside me, pulling in and out, licking me up and down. He'd push in, pull out, push in, pull out, over and over as I went crazy over it. I could feel myself leaking precum already, with just his tongue. He pulled out, and licked me up and down from my balls to my taint to my hole.

"Gochisousamadeshita. Your taste is unbelievable. Wanna try it?" he asked, as he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for a kiss. I couldn't taste much, aside from a bit of a clean, soapy taste I guess, but I was more distracted thinking about that Clerks 2 line about going ass to mouth.

"Don't worry, baby girl, you're clean. You're so clean, I could eat off you. Or eat you out," he said, chuckling at his own "joke." He then moved in close to me, whispering in my ear, "Lie back and pull your ass apart for me."

"Yes master," I replied, and did as he told me. I'm not quite flexible enough to pull my legs back myself, but I can hold my knees and spread my cheeks apart a little. Lucario smiled at me as he got the lube.

"Such a lovely sight, my little baby's hole. My puppy. My special little girl. You're doing such a good job for your master, for your daddy."

"P-please, master, you know I don't like that."

"Right, sorry. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Your master," he said, as he rubbed my belly with one hand. I inhaled sharply, not expecting the sensation. "It's okay, baby, don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm gonna take care of you," he said, moving his hand down, grabbing my cock in his paw, "I'm especially gonna take care of this. Do you want me to? Do you want your master to help you cum?"

"Yes, master, please, I need it."

"But you already came today, not too long ago. Maybe it isn't good for pet owners to make their pets cum so much. Maybe it would be more responsible for me as your master to get you dressed and cuddle on the couch. What do you think of that?"

"No, please, I need you, I need you so bad,"

"Need me how? Tell me, my puppy, my baby, my pet, tell me how you need me."

"I need you inside me. I need your dick in my hole. Please, I'm aching for it."

"Well," he said, moving to my rear. "Since you asked so nicely, I can't refuse, now can I? When your pet does something good, like say their pleases and thank yous, you have to positively reinforce it. That way, they continue to do good in the future. Isn't that right, baby girl?"

"Yes, master. Please, master, please, I need you so bad."

"Okay, calm down, I'm going to prep you first. Don't want you to get hurt, do we? That'd be irresponsible of me as your owner and master."

He put some lube on my hole, first, and then his finger. He started in slowly, as always, one digit, followed by a second, and then a third. Scissoring its way in my hole, forcing it to expand, to relax, to let him inside me. My eyes started going white, and I could hear myself moaning without meaning to. I kept saying "please please please," while he took his time, making sure I was ready for him, and once he decided that I was, he pulled his digits out with a "pop."

"Okay pup, I'm putting the tip in," he said, moving slowly, achingly slow. I felt his tip move in, with no real pain thanks to his preparations, but it wasn't enough. 

"More, please, I need more."

"Be patient, pup. Think of this as a discipline building exercise. You need more discipline, my pet," and as if to emphasize his point, he started pushing in even slower. Almost like he was going in a millimeter, stopping, and then going in another millimeter. It was so frustrating. All I wanted was for him to fuck me hard, to push me into the bed and make me scream, but here he was, going slower than a snail. How he could stay hard at that pace, I didn't know.

"Alright, I'm almost to the hilt. See? Doesn't it feel satisfying to be disciplined and wait for your gratification, pup?"

"Yes, master," I said, even though it was painful how much I needed him. Not that it felt bad being full, I loved it, the connection between us. Plus, it was starting to hurt, how much I needed to cum.

"Alright, I think that's enough character building for today, pup. You deserve a treat for how good you've been today," with that, he grabbed my hips, pulled me up, and tilted down towards me. "Are you ready for me to fuck you into the mattress, pup?"

"Yes, master," I said, and he pulled out slow, as if to emphasize the next thrust, and then pushed in from tip to hilt almost instantly. His balls slapping on my ass as he pulled all the way out, all the way in, all the way out, all the way in. I felt incoherent, barely able to breathe, as waves of pleasure burst inside me. It was like he was hitting all the right nerves, at all the right times, keeping me off my rhythm. He stared into my eyes, stoic as ever, as I started breaking up. Like I was drifting off into pleasure while he fucked me with the same attitude one made breakfast or did any other chore; like it was nothing to him. Then, as he got more excited, he started panting a bit, and I realized he was just putting on a show for me. He needed this as much as I did, but he wanted me to beg for it. To wait for it. To need him so much I'd fall apart, and then fall apart all over again when he gave it to me.

He kept pounding and pounding, the "thmp thmp thmp" of his balls hitting my ass mixing with our moans and pants. I felt like I was in another world, almost, lost in pleasure. Only able to stay together by locking eyes with him. That's when I pulled up a bit and kissed him, lightly, sweetly.

"Heh, so that's what you want, pup. I'll give it to you, then," he said, as he started making out with me as intensely as he was pounding my ass. It was all force, no gentleness, as his tongue wrestled mine, dominating me even here. I put my arms around his shoulders as he kept exploring my mouth and pounding my ass, feeling like I was melting into my beloved, like we were becoming one being. It was so intense, that I had cum without noticing, without caring, as it wasn't my cock I was concerned about but the hole he was abusing and the mouth he was making his own.

He broke the kiss after a few minutes of this ritual, the thrusts and the wrestling, and whispered softly, "I'm going to cum in you. Get ready."

Not a second later did he cum, spurting inside me as I felt his cock twitch. For about a full thirty seconds he filled me up, and then he collapsed on top of me, spent. 

"I love you," I said first, holding him carefully to keep from getting cut by his spike.

He breathed in and out slowly, and then got himself on his arms. "I love you, too," he replied once he got his strength back.

"Are you gonna pull out?" I asked.

"Give me a moment. There's something I wanted to do. If you don't like it, you can tell me, but for now I want you to close your eyes."

I did as I was told, and I felt him reaching over to the nightstand and pulling something out. He lifted us both up, as he was still connected to me, and then dropped me down on something soft and warm.

"Uh... is that..." I started to say, before he interrupted me to say, "You can open your eyes, now."

I looked down. He was still inside me, but instead of being on the bed, I was on top of a diaper.

"I know you like to call me baby girl and puppy and stuff, but this seems a bit..."

"Let me explain. I know how much you like me cumming inside you, and you know how much I love seeing you filled with my seed. I thought, maybe, I could put a plug in you and you wear a diaper for a bit so that seed can stay in you longer. I thought it'd be sexy, seeing you and knowing you were carrying my seed. And I thought you might like it."

"Well, we can try it. And if we don't like it, we don't have to try it again. So, shall you tape me up, or shall I?"

Lucario smiled at that. "I will, of course. That's my job as your owner and master, putting on your diaper, pup."

He took out a butt plug and slowly pulled out, making sure to keep as much cum in me as possible. He then stuck the plug in, and since I was already so thoroughly fucked out it went in with no problem. Making sure it was secure, he then pulled the diaper up over me, and taped it shut. He then moved up onto my stomach and licked up where I had cum, and then pulled me in to a kiss so I could taste myself on his mouth. Then he laid down, pulling me on top of him, hugging my shoulders with one arm while squeezing my diapered butt with the other.

"I love you so much. I really do. Ever since my trainer abandoned me, I thought I was going to be lonely forever. So big I make other Lucario afraid, and unwilling to let myself be caught again. But then I met you, and you always treated me like you would any other person. No one else ever has, and I love you for it. And I love how you let me dominate you, like this."

"You're so kind, and smart, and strong. When you're with me, I feel safe, like nothing can ever hurt me. And when I'm with you, I never doubt that you love me for me, as a person, and not as some sort of fetish fulfillment, even if we do play around a bit. I love you, so much, and you make me a better person for it."

"Let's go to bed, pup. We've had a big day. And we'll have another big day tomorrow. And don't worry if you wet yourself, tonight. I have plenty more clean diapers for you."

"I'm not gonna do that."

"Please?"

"No."

"Okay. Goodnight, pup, I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight."


	3. Holy Trinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i will probably keep updating this as i feel like it lmao.
> 
> "this is my pet, and this is my pet's pet digby from animal crossing"

"So you're sure you're okay with this?" Lucario asked me. "We can cancel if you're not comfortable with it."

"No, I want this. Just remember, I might be your pet, but he's my pet, okay?" 

Lucario pulled me in for kiss. "Okay, my pet. When it comes to him, you call the shots."

The doorbell rang. Lucario went to answer it.

"Ah, Digby, right on time. We were just talking about you," Lucario said

"H-hi. It's uh... good to see you two again," Digby said, visibly shaking.

"Hey, are you okay?" I said, walking over to put my hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little at that.

"Oh! Uhm... yeah. Yeah. I'm just... a bit nervous. I've uh... never done anything like this before."

"Not many people have been with a couple before, so that's understandable," Lucario said, calmly. I could tell he was trying to put on a reassuring air, but poor Digby was just too nervous to notice.

"It's uh... not that. I've actually... I'm... you see... it's like this..."

"Have you not had sex?" I asked.

Digby jumped again. "Well... no. Not really. Not that I haven't dated! I was with this girl back in high school, we just... never really did that. I uh... I guess I was a bit nervous, back then."

I tried not to giggle at that. He was clearly very nervous now, and that would've just made him feel even worse.

Lucario then pulled me back from him, and tried to put on a calm, caring demeanor. "You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. We can just watch some tv together, or go out for karaoke, or anything else you might want to do."

"No!" Digby said, quickly. "I mean... I'm nervous, but I really want this, you know? I've uhm... always been curious, about being with guys... I mean A guy! S-sorry...."

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean anything by that," I told him.

"I was kinda shocked you told me you were interested in this... I mean, when me and Isabelle came for dinner, I never in a million years woulda thought this would happen. You two are just... really cool and cute, and I'm just... me."

"Aww, sweetie, you're super cute! Why, in terms of cuteness, you're even cuter than Lu here!" I said, and Lucario nodded.

"I have to agree, you're very, very cute. Not as cute as my pet here, but much cuter than me."

"R-really?" Digby asked.

"Really. We've been really looking forward to this. Heck, Lu's been asking me if I might be interested in doing something like this, and I always told him 'no,' cause I've been worried watching him do another guy in front of me would make me jealous. But with you," I placed my hand on his cheek for emphasis as I spoke, "I wanna watch him cum all over you and see the look on your face when I lick it up."

Digby gulped at that. "So... you two are... into me?"

Lucario nodded. "I personally would love to see my pet dominate you. Why, it would probably be enough for me to sit on a chair and stroke myself while she fucked you into the bed repeatedly."

Digby started blushing. "Oh-okay. Uhm. How should we start?"

I looked at Lucario as he nodded towards me. I then turned to Digby, and said in a firm tone, "Undress. Now. I want to see you."

"Y...yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes... ma'am?" 

"That's right. You can call me ma'am, or mistress, or even mommy if you'd like," I said, ignoring the confused expression from Lucario. What can I say? I think it's weird to say, fun to hear.

Digby undressed quickly, almost tripping over himself a couple times. I even had to catch him to keep him from falling, and his face turned crimson even with all the fur. Soon enough he was standing in front of us, naked, and with a hard on.

"Looks like SOMEONE'S excited to see us," I said, as I knelt down in front of his dick. I poked it a bit, and he moaned. "Such a virgin, even a little bit of contact is enough to get you excited. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, mommy," he said, and I really could understand why Lucario wanted me to call him daddy so much. I might reconsider my stance on that, honestly.

"A virgin, and so short. How tall are you, baby boy?" I said.

"F-five foot five," he replied.

"Five foot five, what?" 

"Five foot five, mommy!" he said.

"So short, and a virgin, are you even sure you're an adult? I'm a woman, and I have at least five inches on you. Don't you find that shameful, baby boy?"

"Yes, mommy."

"I bet I could pick you up and carry you to bed, what do you think?"

"I don't know, mommy."

"Do you think I should find out?" I asked Lucario, turning to him.

"I think you should," he replied. I put one arm around the back of Digby's knees, the other around his back, and managed to lift him up fairly easily (even if he was a little heavy for me.)

"Look at this, baby boy, I can pick you up so easily. Are you even really a man?"

"Y-yes, mommy, I'm a man."

"Well, I hope so, because I wouldn't do this with a child," I said, and then proceeded to lick the tip of his penis. He moaned and tried to thrust up into my mouth, but I pulled my head up quickly. "Nuh-uh, baby boy, you don't get to do that. The next time you try to thrust, I'm gonna spank your bottom red. Understand?"

"Yes, mommy, sorry mommy."

"That's okay, baby boy. Just don't do it again." I then proceeded up the stairs, looking back to see Lucario starting to stroke himself a little. It felt good, being in charge, and it felt even better knowing that it was getting Lu off. This was gonna be even more fun than I thought.

*******************************

I carried Digby up to the bed, and then dropped him on the mattress. He bounced a little, and made a cute noise as he did it.

"Here we are, baby boy. Daddy's getting very excited looking at you, so why not put on a show for him?" I said to him.

"H-how?" he said, and then quickly added, "MOMMY! How, mommy?"

"Here, put your hands here," I said, in a gentle voice, moving his hands to his thighs, "and pull them apart." He started gaping his asshole a bit, and showing off his erection as Lu watched. To anyone other than me, he would have seemed completely stoic, but I could tell he was using a lot of his willpower to keep from just fucking Digby then and there. But I was in charge, and it seems he realized that meant I was as much in charge of him as I was with my pet.

"Is this good, mommy?"

"It's very good, baby boy. Now, let mommy get something to really give daddy a show," I said, moving to the bedside table. I took out a vibrator, and turned it on. "Have you ever seen one of these before, baby boy?"

"Y-yes, mommy."

"What's it called?"

"A dildo."

"Mmm, close enough. Now, have you ever used one?"

"N-no, mommy."

"Any fingers?"

"No, mommy."

"Guess I'll need to get you prepped, huh, baby boy. Wouldn't want to hurt my very own pet on the first day. Daddy would never let me get another one," I said, and I heard Lu's breath hitch when I called him Daddy. This was very fun, indeed.

"Now, since you're a virgin, I'm gonna explain what I'm doing. First, I'm going to get a condom to cover the vibrator with. Better safe than sorry, right, baby boy?"

"Yes, mommy."

I put the condom on, and set the vibrator aside on the bed. "Next, I'm going to get some lube. Your butt's not like a vagina, it doesn't produce its own lubricant. So it's very important to get it nice and slick, otherwise it'd hurt a lot. Now, since that's a latex condom," I say, motioning towards the toy, "it's important to use water based lubricant. Otherwise, there's a better risk of tearing. Now, let's get some on your hole, okay baby boy?"

"Yes, mommy."

I opened the cap on the lubricant and poured it straight on his hole. He gasped at the cold, and I laughed as I put some on my index finger. "Now, with the lube on your hole and the lube on my finger, I can start to get you prepped. Like this," I said, inserting my index finger slowly. Digby started panting and blushing as it moved further and further in. "It's important to go slow, because otherwise it might hurt. Physiologically, the asshole is an exit, so to make it an entrance, you need gentle encouragement for it to relax a bit. Speaking of, you need to relax, too, baby boy. Just go with the flow."

"Okay, mommy," and as he said that, I could feel him start to loosen up a bit. I kept fingering him, increasing the speed, and he started panting harder and harder. Finally, I added more fingers in, and he started moaning loudly.

"If you think that's good, wait until you feel this," I said, as I started to lube up the vibrator. "Remember, this is for daddy."

"Yes, mommy."

"Tell him. Tell him to look at you."

"Please, look at me, daddy."

"I"m looking at you, baby boy," Lu said, still stroking himself. His eyes looked more and more hungry as they turned from me to Digby and back again, over and over. Discipline, he always says. And here he is, struggling to keep from fucking us both silly.

I put the vibrator in and turned it on. Digby started moaning and panting, like he couldn't decide how he should react.

"How does it feel, baby boy?" I asked.

"S-so good, mommy. Thank you, mommy."

"Lie back a little more and move your butt up, give daddy a better view."

"Yes, mommy."

"How do you like it?" I asked Lu. "The show our baby boy is giving you."

"It's very nice. Such a talented baby boy."

Digby smiled at that, enjoying the praise he was getting.

"It is a nice show, but you know what would make it better, daddy?" I asked.

"What's that, pet?"

"This," I said, and I started kissing Digby, hard. Shoving my tongue in his mouth, wrestling his, as he lay back and let me do whatever I wanted with his mouth. "It's a better show now, right daddy?"

"Pet," Lu said, "You're making it so hard to just sit and watch."

"That's because our baby boy is just too cute, isn't that right, baby boy?"

"Y-yes, mommy?" he said, like it was a question. Like he wasn't sure if that was what I wanted.

"Now," I continued, ignoring the confusion from Digby. "How about daddy fuck me while mommy fucks you? Would you like that?"

Digby's eyes lit up. "Yes mommy, please, mommy. Daddy."

"Well, daddy? Will you get me ready?"

"Yes, my pet. I would love to fuck you while you fuck your own pet." Having said that, Lu grabbed the bottle of lube and practically threw me on my back, like he could barely wait. He got me lubed up and prepped while Digby watched. 

Digby started to stroke himself while watching, and I told him in a firm voice, "Not without permission, baby boy."

"Sorry, mommy."

"It's okay, just wait until mommy's ready and then I'll start with you."

"Okay, pet, you're ready. Want to get your pet into position?"

"Yes, daddy. Now, baby boy, are you ready?"

"Yes, mommy, please, fuck me, mommy."

"Alright, baby," I said, moving to him. I pulled the vibrator out in one movement, and Digby whined. "Don't worry, baby boy, I'm gonna fill you up with something better." As I was doing this, Lu started playing with my asscheeks, barely able to control himself. "Discipline, daddy," I said, and Lu just grunted angrily. I giggled a bit. I did enjoy being in charge, even if Lu was probably going to spank my ass red and raw when Digby went back home.

I got in position behind Digby, putting my tip onto his hole as Digby held his breath. At the same time, Lu grabbed my hips and positioned himself behind them, getting ready to enter me.

"Okay, baby boy, you ready for mommy to fuck you into the bed?"

"Yes, mommy, please mommy, I've been so good."

"You have been very good, baby boy. Even if you do sometimes forget your manners. So get ready, mommy's gonna take that pesky virginity you've been holding onto," and as I said that, I put my tip in. He felt so warm, so tight on me, I could barely believe it. No wonder Lu was always so ready to fuck me, it felt amazing.

"How's it feel, baby boy, you feel any pain?" I asked.

"No, mommy, it feels so good. More, please, I need more."

"Well, if you want more, mommy will give you more," and with that I started moving in slowly. He felt even better going in than I thought he would, better than anything I had ever felt. Admittedly, I didn't use my dick much aside from jerking off or having Lu suck me off, so I didn't really know how good it felt to penetrate someone. "Okay, mommy's in all the way. You're doing so good, baby boy. Are you okay?"

"Yes, mommy. Please, move, please, I need it so much," he replied. He was making so many cute noises, I kissed him on the nose.

"You are just too cute, you know that, baby boy?"

Digby blushed at that, and started to cover his face with his hands.

"Aw, please don't do that, baby boy, I wanna see your face when you get fucked out"

"Sorry, mommy," he said, moving his hands slowly from his face. His gaze looked from my face, to something behind me. His face got a little worried, and I wondered what was up.

"What-"

"You've been a very naughty girl today, haven't you, pup?" Lu said, in a firm, almost angry tone. "Trying to get me hot and bothered while you play with your little pet, you know exactly what you've done. Do you think you should be punished for how you've been treating daddy? Leaving him with a sore cock while you play with your pet, ignoring your master?"

"Y-yes daddy. I'm sorry, daddy. I was so focused on my new puppy I didn't pay attention to you."

"And how should I punish you? I won't do anything to your pup directly, that would be mean. He didn't do anything. You're the one who left me out of your games. Hmm," he hummed in my ear. "I'm gonna use you as a condom and fuck your puppy. Do you think that's a fair punishment for ignoring me?"

"Yes, daddy," Digby and I both say in unison. 

Lu then moved my hips up, which also pushed Digby up. Digby looked nervous, so I licked his face to calm him down, which seemed to work. Then Lu hilted me in one motion. I groaned loudly, and felt pre come out of my tip.

"I own you, right pet?" 

"Yes, daddy." 

"And you own that pup, right pet?"

"Yes, daddy."

"She owns you, right pup?"

"Yes, daddy," Digby said, voice shaking a little.

"So, it's fine if I fuck your pet using your dick, right baby girl?"

"Yes, daddy. Please, I'm sorry for ignoring you while I played with my puppy, so please fuck him with my dick."

"I'd be happy to," Lu said, and he pulled completely out. "When I pull out, you pull out, okay pet?"

"Yes, daddy," I replied.

"Your safewords are Ducktales. If it gets too intense, just say that and I'll stop. I can read your auras, so I shouldn't push you that far, but it's important you know that you can stop whenever you need or want to."

"Baby," I say to Digby. "Let him know you heard him."

"Oh... uh... I heard you, Daddy."

"What's your safeword?" I ask him, as I start to pull out.

"Ducktales."

"Ducktales, what?" Lu asks.

"D-ducktales, daddy."

"Very good. It's important to train a new pet, and my baby girl has done such a good job training you. Just like how daddy trained her. Now, are you both ready?"

"Yes, daddy," we said in unison.

He pushed in, fast, and his momentum pushed me into Digby at the same time. It was insane, how good this felt, being full and feeling this warm pressure on my dick. Digby seemed to agree, what with the cute moaning and panting he was doing. And I could feel Lu's lust as he felt both of us receive pleasure. He pulled back out, and I matched his movement, and he pushed in again. It was a slow rhythm, but it was driving me wild. In, out, in, out, I kept up with Lu every hump, every ball slap, every thrust. It was like I really was just a condom for him, and he was the one fucking Digby, not me. 

"You two are loving this, aren't you? You had some fun on your own, but now daddy's here to fuck you both right. How you both need. And you, baby girl, you love having me show you how to fuck your pup good, don't you?"

"Yes, daddy, thank you so much," I said, not sure how. I could barely think, it felt so good. I was just lying on top of Digby, arms propped next to his head, as he laid his arms on his side. We were both entranced by Lu's fucking. I think Digby got off on the idea of being fucked with me, like his mommy was now just a sex toy daddy was using to fuck him silly. I'm not great at reading aura, but that was the impression I got.

"How are you doing, baby girl? Baby boy?"

"C-close, daddy," I panted out, barely able to form words at this point. Digby just grunted, too fucked out to speak it seemed.

"Okay, baby girl, just cum when you're ready, you too, baby boy."

Out, in, out, in, I felt myself almost blacking out, and before I knew it, I was deep inside Digby's ass, dick twitching as I came. Lu was almost immediately behind me, probably having to use every last bit of aura power he had to match his climax with mine. We both fell on top of Digby (or, well, I fell on top of Digby and Lu fell on top of me. But whatever, right?). Digby was panting, moving his arms up to grab something, anything, and I put them on my hips.

"That... that was incredible," Digby said, breaking the silence.

"It's not quite over, yet. Lu, why don't we do for our guest what you did for me the other night?"

"You mean...?" 

"Yeah. Now, Digby, you don't gotta do this if you don't want, but," I motioned to Lu as he pulled out of me and moved to get something out of the nightstand drawer, "I think you're gonna like this, baby boy."

Digby shuddered a bit when he saw Lu pull out a diaper and butt plug. "That..." he said, starting to blush, "that would be fine... better than fine, really. Really, really fine."

I smiled as Lu handed me the plug and diaper. I plugged him up carefully, trying to make sure I kept as much cum in him as I could, and then I taped him up. I laid down on my side next to him and pulled him into a hug, one hand on his back, the other on his diapered butt. Lu got on his other side and put his arm around my back, and the other around Digby's diapered crotch.

"Is... is it weird that I like this? Like, a lot?"

"Like which part, exactly?" Lu said, calmly. "Not that any of it would be weird."

"Just... this. Lying in between you two. Wearing a diaper. All of it."

"Hey," I said, kissing his forehead. "It's 2019. Everything's weird. And that's okay. Honestly, I'm just glad you two enjoyed yourselves so much."

"Y-yeah... you, too. This was... really fun," Digby said.

"I... know it's not really my place to offer, so instead I'll just ask. Would it be okay for Digby to move in? And turn our couple into a throuple?" Lu asked.

"What do you think, Digby. Do you want to move in and be a part of our polycule?"

"I... I would really love that. I've been living with Isabelle, anyway, since her jobs pay better than mine. I think she'd be happy to have my freeloading butt moved out."

"So, it's decided; our baby boy is here to stay," I said.

Digby looked up at me, blushing, and said, "Uhm... would it be okay if I uh... used... this diaper?"

"I am not going to change you," I replied.

"I would love to change you, Digby." Lu said.

"So feel free," I said.

"Would you like to wear them full time inside the house?" Lu asked.

"I-I'm open to the idea..." Digby replied.

"I love our new pet," Lu said.

"MY pet, love. You can play with him, but he's mine, just like I'm yours," I said, and felt Digby shiver as he clung harder to me.

"If I'm gonna change his diapers for you, I think I get partial ownership, don't you?"

Digby shivered even more at that.

"Yeah, okay. Our pet, then. How does that sound, Digby?"

"I get to be fucked by both of you and diapered, without judgement, whenever I want? Sounds like paradise, honestly."

Lu and I kissed, and then kissed Digby one at a time. We said goodnight to each other, and fell asleep like that; holding him, and holding each other. The future looked a lot fuller with a new dog person in our life. I just really hoped Digby was only going to piss in his diapers.


	4. Mater Dolorosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bored. bored and depressed. so let's see where this energy, or lack thereof, take us in this erotic adventure

Lucario and Digby were in the bathroom, Digby on a towel on the floor and Lucario changing him. I was fortunate that neither of them wanted Digby to... let's just say, make solid waste, but otherwise he would use his diapers. The two of them seemed into it. This changing session, like some of the others I saw, had Lucario tease Digby, tickle him, and just otherwise do things to make him laugh. He seemed to take it as an opportunity to bond with him, and I had to admit, I was a little jealous of that. Part of me thought, "Well, you knew what Lucario was into when you brought up diapering Digby that one time," but honestly, I think the two of them would have done this regardless. Lucario was always into taking care of me, washing me, cooking for me, even one time feeding me. This seemed like a natural extension of that impulse, in some ways. As for Digby, his job always seemed to keep him stressed out, and being able to let go and have someone else take care of him seemed to help him deal with that stress.

Not that I was being ignored, of course. Lucario still would have me put on my collar, and he would do the same things he used to do for me, just now Digby was here and we would take turns taking care of him. Sometimes he would bathe him, sometimes I would, sometimes he would feed him, sometimes I would, etc. The only time any of us were alone, it was when Lucario changed Digby. Well, that, and when, late at night, when Digby was asleep and I was having a bout of insomnia, Lucario and I would talk to each other like we did before Digby came. Just the two of us. So Lucario had time with both of us alone, but Digby and I never did. I guess that was what I was jealous of; they got to form a relationship together, outside of the three of us, while Digby and I still felt like strangers. Well, strangers stripped naked and lead on a leash by a Lucario, but strangers nonetheless.

"You seem a bit down," Lucario said that night, as Digby slept on top of me. Lucario was lying next to me, his arms around my shoulder. I had my head resting near the crook of his neck, one hand playing with Digby's hair and the other on his back.

"It's nothing," I said. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I had been the one who said I wasn't going to change Digby. Part of me regretted it, but the rest of me was glad. If I changed Digby, too, then it would be another shared activity, and Lucario and Digby wouldn't have this time to bond. So, even if I felt left out, I didn't want to change that for them.

"Babe, you know I can read you like a book. Please, tell me what's bothering you. I promise you, it'll feel better if you do," he said, like the counselor he was. He always had this way of seeing through me, even before we were together. For him, being able to see the depths of another person, the very core of their being, was just the same as breathing to them. And his kind nature made him want to fix whatever problems people had, especially his loved ones.

"It's just... I haven't really had much of a chance to spend time with Digby, you know? Like, just me and Digby. You're always changing him, and sure that's maybe five minutes each time, but between the three to five times he urinates a day, times seven days a week, it adds up. I just feel like, when it's just me and Digby, it's really awkward, you know? You two seem to have such a good rapport, and I'm kinda jealous."

"Hmm. How about we switch off on changing him, then?"

"No, I don't want to do that. I mean, sure I can get over the whole urine thing, it's more... that's your guys' time, you know? I don't want to encroach on that."

"So, what you're saying is, you wish you had your own time to spend with Digby, without me?"

"I wouldn't put it quite like that, but yeah."

"Hmm. I think I might be able to come up with something for you two. Something you'll both love, and something you'll do together every day. Just trust me."

"With all my heart."

He then kissed me on the head. "Sleep tight, my pup. Tomorrow will be a better day."

***********

The day began like any other. Digby had wet himself at night (and didn't leak, thank god; cleaning those sheets would be Lucario's job), and Lucario changed him. I could hear them giggling to each other, and thought nothing of it. Digby then got dressed, kissed us both goodbye, and went off to work.

"The arrangements have been made. We're going to surprise you tonight when he gets off work."

"I can't tell if I should be excited or nervous...."

Lucario then put his paw on my chin and pulled me in for a kiss. When he broke it, he whispered in my ear, "Very, very excited."

**********

Digby came home from work later that afternoon. Lucario changed him (whether Digby wore diapers to work and used them or simply changed into underwear for his work day, I didn't know and chose to not ask). We talked together while I cooked dinner, about our days, about Digby's strict boss, and about plans to visit with Isabelle later that week. We didn't talk about whatever "arrangements" had been made, but I figured it would wait until after we had eaten. 

It was a few hours later, and close to bedtime. It was a Friday, so there was still time for whatever they had arranged for me. I was starting to get a bit nervous, when Lucario came up to me.

"I think it's about time we started on mommy's gift, don't you baby boy?"

"Yes, daddy," Digby said.

"Now, pup, I want you to put on this blindfold and let me take you upstairs. Our baby boy and I will make you feel great."

Lucario then handed me the blindfold to put on, and as soon as it was secured around my eyes, I felt him lift me up in his powerful arms and carry me up the stairs. I could hear Digby's footsteps follow close behind.

"Now, baby boy, mommy's been feeling a little left out. What do you think of that?"

"I feel sad, daddy."

"Why sad, baby boy?"

"I love mommy so much, I don't want her feeling bad."

"So you want to help her feel included?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Tell mommy you want her to feel included."

"I want you to feel included, mommy. I love you so much."

Hearing that, even expressed in our play talk, made me feel very happy. "I love you, too, baby boy," I said, as Lucario set me gently on the bed. I could hear Lucario tell Digby, "Hup!" as he lifted Digby up onto the bed beside me. Digby gave me a quick squeeze before Lucario pulled him off me.

"Not yet, baby boy. Give it time."

I felt a bit disappointed in such a quick hug. Digby was such a good hugger, his fur was always so silky soft against my skin, and he squeezed like his life depended on it. But I didn't have much time to be disappointed, as Lucario soon started doing... something. I didn't know what. I could feel his paws (which was the only way I knew it was him; Digby didn't have any pads, and he had more articulated fingers than Lucario did) touching me, from my shoulders to my breasts, to my areolas, and then to my nipples. He went down, lifted off me, and then back down again several times. Each time he did it, it felt like my breasts were getting hotter and hotter. And for some reason, it seemed like my chest was feeling heavier each time. He must have been using his aura to massage my breasts, which was a new thing. He usually only put aura inside me for massages. He did this for what seemed like minutes, before finally saying, "Okay, baby boy, it's showtime."

Digby then gave me a huge hug, before starting to suck on my nipple. No licking, no biting, just straight to the sucking. It wasn't bad; in fact, it felt good. Really, really good. And it felt, for some reason, like a weight was being slightly lifted off my chest.

"Good boy, you're doing perfect. Now, time to show mommy her surprise!" Lucario said, as he ripped off my blindfold.

It took me a moment to readjust my eyes, but when I could see, I saw Digby, clutching my chest, sucking on my nipple, and I saw this... white substance? trailing down his mouth.

"Lu," I said, a bit nervous at what I thought might be happening, "what is that in Digby's mouth?"

"That, pup, is your delicious milk. See, when riolu are born, they have barely any aura. They can sense danger, and that's about it. But, we can still channel it from birth, and we use it to make sure our lucario mothers (or ditto mothers, as it sometimes is) produces enough milk for us. Stimulating milk production, essentially. I figured same principle for making your breasts start producing milk. I talked with Digby, and we figured if I'm in charge of cleaning up his messes, maybe you should be in charge of feeding him. We could have used a bottle, but I figured the kind of bonding you wanted merited a more... natural approach, if you will."

"Lu... you're telling me you used aura to get my breasts to produce milk, because your idea for me to have alone time is to breastfeed Digby?"

"Well, I figure if he's our baby boy, and he's already wearing diapers almost 24/7, why not? This way, I clean him after he messes himself, and you feed him at regular intervals. Of course, he'd still eat regular food, just also drink your milk."

"That is..." I'm about to say crazy, when I notice Digby has started massaging my breasts. I look down, and I see him gulping down my milk intently, oblivious to anything else. He looks so cute, suckling at my breast, diaper on his butt, trying desperately to swallow every last drop of milk I can produce. I can't help but take my hand and start playing with his hair. His eyes dart up to me, he flashes a smile, and then returns to intently suckling. Okay. I can get behind this plan.

"Such a good boy, drinking mommy's milk. Does it taste good, baby boy? Keep drinking, you need every last drop if you want to be as big and strong as your daddy," I coo at him, rubbing his head. I can't even tell if Lu is still in the room, I'm so focused on Digby suckling at my teat.

As soon as he's satisfied he's drained the one breast of its milk, he unlatches and starts to move to the other one. I smile at him, and say, "Well, baby boy, does mommy's milk taste good?"

"So good, mommy! It's the best milk I've ever had!"

"Mommy's so happy. She made it just for you, baby boy, so drink it all up."

"Yes mommy!" he says, and starts suckling at my other breast, gulping down my milk. In all my life, I never thought that milk would be coming out of my chest, and I certainly never thought it'd be lapped up by a dog man in a diaper, but this was fulfilling in ways I never thought a dog man in a diaper drinking my breast milk could be.

It wasn't long before he drained the other breast dry, and after a few dry sucks and pout, I pulled him up close and kissed him on the mouth. I could taste my own milk on his breath, which I tried not to dwell on as it was a bit... strange, for sure. I had one hand on his back, pulling him close to me, and the other on his diapered butt, squeezing it and rubbing it to really emphasize how babyish he was. That was when Lucario made his presence known again.

"Each breast massage should have you producing milk for about a week. You should make enough for about one, maybe two feedings a day. So, one in the morning before he gets changed, and one at night before he goes to bed. I can "re-up" you regularly. I can leave you two alone during feedings, if you want me to, or I can stay, since I don't think either of you even noticed I was physically here the whole time."

"Yeah, I don't think it'll be necessary," I say, looking Digby straight in the eyes. We both looked at each other with a lot more adoration and love than before, like just this one instance had us bonded more than before. We kissed again, a tender, romantic kiss, when Lu interrupted us.

"Sorry, but I think before you two can bask in the afterglow, we should take care of these erections first."

It was true. I was hard. I could feel Digby's erection poking me. And even in my periperal vision I could see Lu's erection.

"What did you have in mind, daddy?" I asked.

"I was thinking," he said, moving over to Digby, "that we could have some fun with our baby boy and make him cum in his diaper." He started tearing at Digby's diaper, exposing a hole inside. "You can get him prepped for us, baby girl. I'll get sloppy seconds"

"Nuh uh, right now his stomach's full of my milk. I want to shoot a load of my other milk into him first," I said.

"Heh, alright, pup. We said we'd share him, so I'll let you have your way this time."

"Get on your knees, baby boy," I told Digby. He did as I said, and I wordlessly got the lube out and poured it on my finger, then carefully and methodically applied it to his hole. Digby's breath hitched as I rubbed the outside of his hole with the lube, which was made a bit difficult by the addition of the diaper, but I had to admit he looked cute in it. Once I started penetrating him with my fingers, he started moaning and breathing heavy.

"You're really loose today, baby boy. Did mommy's milk help you relax?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Hmm, I was thinking my milk could be an after sex treat from now on, but maybe we should do it before, huh. Get you all loose and ready for mommy and daddy. What do you think? Do you want to drink mommy's milk before or after sex next time?"

"I want what mommy wants!" Digby said, in between moans and heavy breaths.

"Good answer. We'll experiment, see what works best for us. Maybe what you really need is a nice after work milk session. Or maybe I could visit you on your lunch break and feed you there. How would you like that? You resting on my lap in the break room, wearing only a diaper, drinking my milk in front of all your coworkers, letting them know what a baby boy you are, that you still wear diapers and drink mommy's milk straight from the source."

I could tell by the increased intensity of his moans and breaths that he found that idea hot. I decided to let him mull over that image while I kept fingering his hole. Once I was satisfied with how loose he felt, I grabbed a pillow and placed it under him. 

"Lie down on the pillow, face up. I want you to look me in the eyes as I fuck you through your diaper," I told him.

He did as he was told, and he already looked out of it. His pupils were dilated, he was sweaty and red, and he was still panting. I put my dick in front of his hole, and he started getting more excited as i started teasing him.

"Hmm, I wonder, will my snake fit in this cave? What do you think, baby boy? Should my snake seek shelter in your cave, or is it too big?"

"Please, please, put your snake in my cave."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, please, I need it, I need it so bad"

"You need it so bad, WHAT?"

"MOMMY! I need it so bad, mommy, need you so bad. Need it in me. Please, mommy, please, I need it."

"Okay, baby boy, I won't make you wait for it any longer," I said, and entered slow. I wasn't quite sure how this was going to work, but I was enjoying it quite a bit, and from the sounds he was making I would say Digby enjoyed it, too. Once I got all the way in, I started pulling out slowly, pushing back in, pulling back out, pushing back in, increasing my pace with each rep. In, out, in, out. Faster. Faster. Faster. By now I was slapping my balls against his diaper, and I started rubbing the front of it. He moaned more and more, getting more and more pleasure out of getting his hole abused and his cock rubbed through the diaper. He looked so cute and sexy that I barely lasted before shooting inside him. He started shooting, as well.

"Hmm," Lu said. "Looks like you came already, baby boy. But daddy didn't have a turn. Is it okay if daddy takes a turn now, or do you think that would be too much for you?"

"Please, daddy, want you inside me, too. Want mommy and daddy's milk. Together. Wanna be your cum dumpster, please daddy."

"Well, okay, baby boy, if that's what you want," he said, and started pounding into Digby. He didn't start slow, probably because Digby's hole was as stretched as it was gonna get, and he hunched down low on him. I started playing with Digby's nipples as Lu kept going in and out of him, and their panting breath almost matched each other's pace. It didn't take long before Lu came inside Digby, and it seemed like Digby might have came again. Lu pulled out, and it looked like most of the cum managed to stay inside Digby's diaper. We all laid down next to each other, exhausted.

"Okay, time to get you all cleaned up," Lu said. He went to the bathroom, grabbed some baby wipes and diaper, and came over to us. He wiped me down, first, cleaning up the cum and lube using the baby wipes, and then he moved over to Digby. He carefully untapped the sides of the diaper, and I saw both cum stains and piss stains. Guess that second time wasn't cum, after all. Lu wrapped up the diaper, setting it aside as he wiped down Digby and cleaned up the cum and piss on his genitals and butt. Then he set the new diaper underneath him, taped him back up, and took the used diaper to the bathroom to throw away in the diaper pail. While he was gone, Digby rolled over to me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks for the milk, mommy," he said. "I'm sorry you've been feeling left out. Hopefully drinking your milk will make you feel better."

I smiled at him, ruffled his hair a bit, and said, "I think it will. Tell me, does it really taste good?"

"SO GOOD! It's so sweet, and it covers my mouth, and it's so satisfying making it come out! I'm so happy you're letting me do this"

"Thank Lu. Without him, I'd never be able to feed you a drop of milk."

"Yes, yes, I am the lynchpin of this throuple," Lu said, walking back inside. Digby giggled a bit as Lu laid down next to him. "What's so funny, young man? Do you doubt that I am the key to this relationship??"

"Daddy, you're so arrogant!" Digby said. At that, Lu started tickling him. 

"Is that arrogant?" Lu said, in a mock angry tone. "Maybe the next time you feel like roasting me, you'll remember this tickle attack and stop."

"Mommy, help, please, daddy's gonna make me wet myself again!" Digby said with a laugh.

"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?" I said, scooping him into my arms and laying him down on the other side of me. "He's on my side of the bed, daddy, that means he's under my protection."

"Hmm, is that how it is? Then I guess my only option is to tickle you instead!" 

We went on like that for a while. It felt good. Even though we were still playing, the emotions were still real. As was the love we shared for each other. I was looking forward to the next morning, when I'd give Digby his first morning feeding, and the next evening when I'd give him his second evening feeding. And every feeding that would happen after that. It felt good, it felt fun, and, most of all, it felt really, really sexy.


	5. Jibo Kannon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some more shit, you know what it is at this point

I was sitting on the floor, naked. In my ass was a tail buttplug, and I had a collar on my neck with the tag, "Lucario's," that had a leash attached to it. But instead of Lucario holding it, it was being held by Digby.

"See, baby boy? She's being so good for you; waiting to obey your every command. I want to see you take charge tonight with her; she'll do whatever you want, because I asked her to. Are you ready for it, baby?" Lucario said.

"I... I think so, daddy. It's just... weird. I mean... I'm so used to being the bottom bitch, I don't really know how to be in charge..." Digby said.

"Don't worry, baby boy, I'll walk you through it," Lucario replied. "What do you want her to do for you first?"

"W-well, I'd like to see her wag her tail..." Digby said.

"Tell her," Lucario said.

"Wag your tail for me, please," Digby said. I started wagging my hips, holding my asshole tight to keep the plug in place as the tail swished in the air. "Good girl," Digby said, and started petting my head.

"What next?" Lucario asked.

"Uhm.... Bark for me." 

I started barking. "Ruff! Ruff!" I went. Digby kept petting me.

"Up!" Digby asked, and I sat up with my feet and ass on the ground, and my hands next to my chest, pointed down, as though I really was a dog on its hind legs. "Good girl," Digby said again, giving me another pet. It felt good, being praised and petted.

"Lie down!" Digby said, and I started lying on my stomach. "Roll over!" he added, and I flopped over, keeping my knees bent and my hands near my chest, again imitating a dog on its back. My penis flopped freely onto my stomach.

"Good girl!" Digby said, giving me a belly rub. I started panting approvingly as Lucario got behind Digby and grabbed his hand.

"You're doing a good job, baby boy, but I think this pup needs more attention down here," he said, guiding Digby's hand to my cock. Digby blushed a bit as he started rubbing, saying "Good girl," almost absentmindedly. I started getting close to climaxing when Lucario grabbed his hand again and pulled it off me. I whined a little, but Lucario just tutted at me.

"I want to see you fuck your pup, baby boy," Lucario said, and Digby gulped. He sucked dick, got his dick sucked, ate ass, had his ass ate, and got his ass fucked, but he never fucked either of us. Sure, one time Lu fucked himself using Digby's dick, but he was just lying down and letting Lu do whatever he wanted. He'd never actively been in charge of fucking. I tried to reassure Digby by giving him happy barks and getting back on all fours, wagging my "tail" at him excitedly. Digby smiled at that, and started getting behind me.

"Such a good dog, you are. A good girl. A good bitch. You want me, don't you?" Digby said, as though a switch had been thrown in his head. I barked in approval, and he kept on, "This plug isn't good enough, huh? You really need the real thing? Say it; say you need me."

"I need you, Digby," I said.

"Beg for it," he said.

"Please, Digby, please, I need it, I need it so bad," I said, still shaking my tail at him. He smiled even wider, and grabbed the tailplug.

"Get ready," Digby said, and pulled it out immediately. I felt empty inside without it, and that's when Digby put his fingers in. "Gotta make sure you're good and ready, pup. Don't want you getting hurt; you said it yourself, if I hurt the pup daddy got for me, he won't let me do this again."

Digby proceeded to finger me gently, stretching me out slowly even though my asshole was thoroughly lubed and stretched before the plug was inserted. He rubbed my back, reassuring me like Lu and I would reassure him sometimes. It was sweet, how tender and caring he was. Then he took his fingers out, and I whimpered at the loss of fullness.

"Silly puppy," Digby said, "You're gonna get something much better," and he started sticking his dick in. Slowly at first, trying not to hurt me, and it took every bit of restraint to not slam back into him. It was almost agonizingly slow, but I could tell he was just trying to be gentle. Once his balls touched mine, he lowered himself onto me and whispered, "I'm going to make you my bitch," and that's when he really started pumping. Faster and faster, in and out, in and out, it felt amazing. Like he was hitting my prostate every time, perfectly. Like his dick fit into my hole perfectly. At this point, Lu made his presence known as he grabbed my dick and started milking me while Digby fucked me hard. It didn't take long for me to cum all over myself and Lu, and soon after Digby came inside me.

"Good pups," Lu said, as he pulled Digby off of me. "Now, I have something I want to try, but I'm gonna need to come clean first; so, you know what my dick looks like?"

I got on my back and turned to face Lu. I nodded my head yes.

"Well, that's not exactly true. See, when I first seduced you, and you were into it, you had some... difficulties, with how my dick looks. You wee still into me, it just made you feel bad about yourself, so I offered to change your perception a bit. Using aura. And you agreed. Would you... uhm... like me to... undo that? We said once we got into a groove you'd be able to handle it, and I figure now is as good a time as ever, especially since Digby's dick looks like mine, too."

"This... is a bit to process. So you and Digby don't have, like, human looking penises that are just different colors?"

"That's what you're seeing? Huh," Digby said, as he lay across from me, catching his breath.

"I'm sorry, it's just... something we agreed to, but you don't remember that you agreed to it. Do you want me to restore those memories and your perception of us?" Lu asked.

"Yes, please."

"Okay, here goes," Lu said, as he snapped his... paw, I guess. All of a sudden, images and sounds flashed through my head, and I remembered more about the first night Lu and I were together.

****

"So, here it is," Lu said, as he pulled his cock out. "Since pokemon can breed with each other, we kinda have more 'universal' genitalia. Still, a knot really helps, somehow." I looked at his cock; it had a human looking head and shaft, but as I looked down it, I saw a knot.

"A knot..." I said.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, no, it's just... a knot. It's like... an animal's genitals... Not that you're an animal! You're a person, just like me, and you can make whatever decisions you want, and if you want to be with me, I'm flattered and interested it's just... looking at it..."

"It's a bit distressing for you, isn't it?"

I sighed. "It shouldn't be. It doesn't change who you are. But... it kinda is. I'll get used to it, though."

"What if I changed how you perceived it? What if, instead of seeing it as it is, you saw it as you wanted to? I'll just refrain from knotting you, and you'll never know the difference. Then, once our relationship is established and you're more confident being with me sexually, I can reveal it to you."

I thought about it for a moment. "Wouldn't it hurt, knowing that I couldn't stand to look at your dick the way it really is?"

Lu put his hand on my chin and pulled me in for a kiss. "I don't ever want to hurt you, ever. If easing you into this is easier for you, and something you want, then I want it, too."

"Okay, Lu. Do it. Then I want you to fuck me, hard"

"As you wish, beloved."

****

I stared at Lu and Digby, and realized they both had knots at the base of their cocks.

"Huh," I said. I could see why it made me uncomfortable earlier, but after everything we'd experienced since the first night Lucario and I made love, I couldn't say it bothered me that much.

"I want to knot you tonight; is that okay?" Lu asked, gently. I was lying on my back, on my elbows, and Lu had his hand on my cheeks, kneeling over me. He'd removed the leash and collar as I had been remembering; probably to signify that this wasn't play anymore; this was something that was important to him, and he wanted to see if I wanted it as much as he did. Otherwise, he'd probably just leave it alone.

"What... what does it entail?" I asked.

"Well, once I get inside you, I'll push this," Lu motioned at his knot as he said this, "past your asshole. It'll expand, and we'll be stuck together for a few hours until it deflates. I'll be cumming inside you intermittently during that time. I figured... you like being connected, especially after sex. This would be one step above it. If you don't want to, you don't have to, I won't ask again, I just... something about you, tonight, I really, really, really want to knot you. I want to knot Digby, too, for some reason, but I'll save him for tomorrow." Digby gulped at that, as I sat blank faced.

"Okay. Let's do it," I said.

"Really?" Lu said, excited. "Okay, let's get you to bed. You're gonna wanna be on all fours, so we can lie next to each other. That'd be the most comfortable for us, I think. Digby, if she needs anything during the night, could you get it for her? She'll do the same for you tomorrow, of course."

"Sure," Digby said, "I get to watch, right?"

"Of course," I answered. Lu picked me up off the living room floor (which was a bit messy from my cum and Digby's cum leaking out of me, but that was a problem for later I suppose) and carried me to the bedroom as Digby ran excitedly behind us. Lu laid me down on the bed gently, and whispered, "It's been so hard not knotting you, you know. You're so beautiful, it's like every cell in my body has been screaming at me to get you pregnant with my pups. But I knew you weren't ready for it, yet."

"Wait, pregnant?" I asked. Lu laughed, "Knotting usually happens when pokemon are in heat. But don't worry; there's a 99.9% chance it won't happen. For a variety of reasons. Our swinging life will continue, pupless."

I was a bit disappointed in that, and Lu grabbed my cheek again and got close to my face. "Hey, no one knows everything about pokemon mating. Maybe it will happen. If it did, I would be overjoyed. You would be a wonderful mother, and I could think of no one I'd like to have carry my pups more than you. Or Digby, for that matter," Lu said, and Digby looked a little uncomfortable at the idea of being pregnant. "So, knowing that, do you still want me to knot you?"

"Yes; please," I answered. Lu pulled me up off the bed and set me down on all fours. Digby's cum was still leaking from my ass, so Lu spread my cheeks and started eating it out of my ass. When he was sure it was clean, he licked me up and down from my ballsack to my hold, and said, "Good. Sorry; instinct. Don't want another man's juice in the hole I'm about to knot." He then got behind me, and shoved his dick in. "Are you okay?" he asked, and I nodded. It seemed good enough for him, and he pulled out to the tip and then shoved it to the balls, over and over, faster and faster. I was going crazy, feeling him moving inside me, when all of a sudden, he thrust super quickly; I heard a "pop" as my ass became even fuller than before. It felt like I was being split in two, as Lu started spurting inside me. He grabbed me and turned me around with him, so he was lying on the bed and I was laying on top of him. 

"So," I said, "did you... knot me?" 

"Let's see," Digby said, and lifted up on my ass. I felt Lu cum even more, and the two of us moved in sync with each other. "He looks pretty stuck in you to me," Digby laughed.

"C'mere, you," Lu said, pulling Digby into his side. "Do that again, and I'll force my knot out of you." Digby giggled. "No, daddy, please! Fill me up just like mommy!"

"That's better," Lu said. As they were talking, I could feel his seed filling me up inside, slowly but surely. It felt like my intestines were getting backed up with cum. Still, it was a good feeling, being connected to Lu like this, feeling so full, and lying with him and Digby like this.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," Lu replied. "You excited for your turn?" Lu said as he turned to Digby, who continued giggling and play shrieking when Lu feigned anger at him.

*******

It was about a month after Lu had knotted us. He did it several times for a couple weeks, before suddenly saying he didn't feel like he "needed" to anymore. Kinda weird, since he said it came from pokemon heat, but I didn't think much of it. Until my breasts started to hurt. They hadn't hurt like this since I started hormones. Then I started getting nauseous in the morning. I'd even started putting on weight... as did Digby.

Finally, I decided to say something.

"I uh... think there might have been something... to your knotting us," I said. "I don't want to sound crazy; I know I don't have a womb, and neither does Digby, but, like..."

"You two are pregnant," Lu said, calmly.

"You... you can't know that," I said, and Digby just looked dumbfounded.

"I noticed a few days ago... you two, you don't just have your own aura anymore; you have an aura inside you, separate from you. Strong, like a lucario aura. Not even like a riolu, but a lucario. I don't know how, but I think you're both pregnant."

"I can't be pregnant! I'm a man! Men don't have babies!" Digby said, getting visibly concerned. 

"Well, men with vagina-" I started saying, before Digby interrupted to remind us he did NOT have a vagina, and thus could not get pregnant. This was when the room was filled with a bright light.

"Yo," said Arceus, as he descened to us from the poke heavens. "Remember when I said one of you would get pregnant, if you let me show up some more?* Well, I couldn't decide which, so I said, 'Why not both?' so now you two are pregnant. You're welcome."

Digby passed out; Lucario grabbed him, and laid him gently on the ground.

"Why do the babies' aura feel so strong?" Lucario asked.

"Well," Arceus replied, "it's because they're hybrids, of a kind. They're human/lucario hybrid (or dogman/lucario hybrids in the man's case, but honestly it's a distinction without a difference). That means they have all the power of a lucario, in a hybrid form. Basically, a cross between a human and a lucario. And since the girl and boy don't have wombs, I made temporary ones and initiated an artificial heat for them. That's why Lu was so adamant about knotting you; he instinctively smelled the heat, and wanted to impregnate you, even if his rational mind wasn't aware of it."

"So... my baby... is it going to be okay? Is it... healthy?" I asked.

"More than healthy; super healthy. Heck, you guys are lucky. You're not gonna have a nine month pregnancy; probably closer to six months, maybe five. It's cause pokemon develop faster, and you're carrying hybrids so they'll grow even faster. They'll also mostly skip the baby stage, by which I mean they'll be the size and be about as developed as five year olds, but they'll need babying for a couple weeks until their social development catches up," Arceus answered.

"So... we'll have to do cesarean..." I said, but Arceus laughed.

"No. I wanted you guys to experience live birth, so that won't do. Don't worry; it'll be painful, but it won't kill you, passing them."

"...passing them?" I asked.

"Well, neither of you have a vagina, so..."

"Oh," i replied, cutting him off.

"Don't worry; the artificial womb will connect with your exits, and there'll be no... solid waste, let's say. You won't poo, and that's something most women don't get, so that's a plus!" Arceus replied.

At this point, Digby started to come to. He started rubbing his belly. "So, I have a baby inside me?"

"A fetus, really," Arceus said, "but yeah, more or less."

Digby pouted. "Guess I'll have to be a grownup, huh? Well," he turned to me, "if I have to be pregnant, I'm glad I'm pregnant with you. And I'm proud to carry your child, Lu, even if it is weird."

Arceus laughed. "Yes. This is incredibly weird. And incredibly canon! So get ready for a whole new chapter in your lives; with the fast growing babies!"

*a lucario post from tumblr


End file.
